zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Wild Liger
The Wild Liger (ワイルドライガー, Wairudo Raigā) is a lion-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Wild Liger is a small Zoid with an open-air cockpit. Compared to other Zoids in the ''Zoids: Wild'' series, it is an M-sized Zoid. Equipment & Features ;Fangs :Fangs (牙): The Wild Liger features 4 sets of claws on its front and rear paws. There are four (4) claws in each set which the Wild Liger uses for offensive and utility purposes. ;Claws :Claws (爪): The Wild Liger features 4 sets of claws on its front and rear paws. There are four (4) claws in each set which the Wild Liger uses for offensive and utility purposes. ;Blue Frill : Blue Frill (ブルーフリル) ;Tategami Claw :Tategami Claw (タテガミクロー) ;Radiator Fins :Radiator Fins (放熱フィン) ;Tail :Tail (尻尾) Anime The Wild Liger is piloted by Arashi, the main character of Zoids: Wild. Known as a legendary Lion-Type Zoid, the Wild Liger initially escaped from the Death Metal Empire after defeating 100 Zoids. Team Supreme searched for it for 10 days, before meeting Arashi. The Wild Liger is introduced as a "legendary" Zoid. This is not just an idle title, as is revealed in episode 44 when Arashi learns of the ancient legend involving the Wild Liger. The Wild Liger is a unique, stubborn, Zoid. Very few people are allowed near the Liger, and even fewer allowed to touch it, let alone ride it. The determination shown by Arashi in episode 1 allows him to ride the Liger. Yet it's not until mentoring by Bacon that the Liger allows Arashi to proficiently ride the Liger. Several other people have been able to ride the Liger. Hijiki is let onto the Zoid, a strange twist of fate considering that he could not board any other Zoid. Penne is the first member of the Freedom to touch the Liger other than Arashi. Much later, in episode 43 Mitsuba rides the Liger with Arashi. The Liger goes through several trials and tribulations. When learning what happened to Bacon, the Liger goes Berserk in episode 14. This berserk form glows purple and rends Arashi rogue. He remembers nothing while in this state. After defeat in episode 20, Arashi seeks out the Mushi Hermit and learns a new powerful technique called "King of Claw Spiral". The Liger is injured in episode 37, losing a portion of its middle blade. It remains damaged until around episode 42 where it's repaired thanks to the help of resistance forces. In the final episode, Liger and Arashi defeated Death Rex and Gallagher using King of Claw, putting an end to the Death Metal empire. After that, both of them dashed into the unknown in order to explore their huge world. Manga The Wild Liger was featured in the Zoids: Wild Manga. Games The Wild Liger features in the Zoids Wild: King of Blast game. In selected stores, the first few people who bought the game could obtain a variant called the Wild Liger Evil. Models There are multiple variants of the Wild Liger, The model ZW15 is the "Awakened" Wild Liger, and features a more defined color scheme. It has a top speed of 246km/h. A limited-edition Wild Liger was released for CoroCoro Comics and was the "Wild Liger Extreme Release" form. ZW01-Wild Liger 1.jpg ZW01-Wild Liger 2.jpg ZW01-Wild Liger 3.jpg ZW01-Wild Liger 4.jpg ZW01-Wild Liger 5.jpg ZW01-Wild Liger 7.jpg ZW01-Wild Liger 8.jpg DXA2B_yWAAUkliA.jpg|Wild Liger Model Kit 785754.jpg|Wild Liger Box Wild_Liger.jpg|Wild Liger SE ---- Category:Zoids Category:Liger-Type Zoids Category:Zoids: Wild Category:Lion-Type Zoids Category:Cat Type Zoids Category:Team Freedom Category:HMM